7 años para recordar
by Merodeadora
Summary: Es R-H, pero no es el tema central, es sobre el trio...


Hola!...

Bueno, aca les presento mi tercer fic... es un one-shot...

Es el último día de 7mo año del trío...

Pensamientos, recuerdos, sentimientos...

muy emotivo!

leanloy dejen muchos rr, please!

los quiere

su amiga

Merodeadora...

* * *

7 años para recordar

Ya llegó el ultimo día... y si uno se pone a pensar, paso rápido, muy rápido. Sinceramente no quiero salir de Hogwarts, creo que me voy a quedar aquí por siempre... o por lo menos una parte de mi nunca va a abandonar este lugar.

Ya tome la decisión de hacer la carrera de auror, y espero que me vaya bien. Y en cuanto a la vida cotidiana... Bueno, es lógico, ya no pienso vivir mas con los Dursley, por lo menos no por mucho tiempo. Habrá que ver como siguen las cosas con Ginny, aunque creo que estamos muy bien, y eso me alegra muchísimo. Y en cuanto a Ron y Hermione... se ven lindos juntos, aunque me costo aceptar esa relación, porque para nadie es fácil que pase algo entre sus dos mejores amigos, y aunque me sentí bastante solo por un tiempo, ya me estoy acostumbrando, de a poco, pero no puedo evitar sentirme feliz por ellos, después de todo, son mis amigos y los quiero mucho.

Es en estos momentos cuando uno se da cuenta que tiene mucho. Si, si... soy el famoso Harry Potter, el niño que vivió y todo lo demás... y eso sí que me trajo problemas, pero es bueno saber que uno cuenta con ciertas personas siempre. Y una vez que derroté a Voldemort, lo cual me costo 6 años bastante difíciles para mi, y que no lo podría haber hecho sin mis dos amigos aquí presentes, se me abre un panorama nuevo. Aunque siempre tendré que cargar con mi nombre, apellido, cicatriz y demás, las cosas parecen tomar un buen rumbo en esta otra etapa de mi vida.

No puedo creer que ya se termina todo. Estos 7 años fueron toda una vida... empecé como un Weasley más, un pelirrojo desconocido y sin mucho mas que agregar. Y luego conocí al gran Harry Potter, simplemente no lo podía creer, aquél chico del que tanto había escuchado hablar, y que tanto había admirado, estaba sentado en frente mío, sin la más mínima experiencia, como un igual... nunca olvidare ese día en el tren.

Y luego, gracias a un Troll debo aclarar, conocimos a Hermione Granger. Al principio un diccionario y nada mas... con el tiempo mi mejor amiga, y ahora el amor de mi vida... estoy feliz y orgulloso de tenerla con migo. Desde hace un año y meses que estamos juntos, y debo decir que fueron los mas felices de mi vida. Así mismo Harry con Ginny. Si me costo aceptarlo? Pero por supuesto! Tengo que cumplir con mi papel de hermano mayor, y cuidar a mi hermanita, aunque admito que ya no es chica como antes y que puede cuidarse sola... y luego de reflexionarlo un tiempo, creo que no hay mejor candidato para ella que Harry, mi mejor amigo.

Harry, Hermione y yo... pasamos tantas cosas! alegrías, tristezas, peleas, sobre todo con Hermione (aunque nunca voy a olvidar la pelea que tuve con Harry en cuarto año) y más cosas que llevaron a que esta amistad sea tan fuerte como lo es ahora. Y aunque no se que va a ser de mi vida después de Hogwarts, lo que sea, espero que siga junto a estas dos personas.

Ron Weasley y Harry Potter... que puedo decir yo sobre ellos?

Parece ayer que me salvaron de ese Troll... y desde ahí todo cambio, mi vida dio un giro de 360 grados que nunca me hubiera imaginado.

Harry... bueno, como todos en el mundo de la magia, yo sabia todo sobre él incluso antes de conocerlo, pero al igual que Ron, me quede sorprendida cuando comencé a hablar con el... lo nuevo que le resultaba el mundo mágico, aun siendo el niño que sobrevivió al innombrable...

Y fui encontrando en Harry, aparte de un gran mago, lo cual creo que no hace falta aclarar, un gran amigo...

Ron... es extraño pensar en todo lo que viví con él... al principio no nos soportábamos, pero ni un segundo... luego las cosas empezaron a cambiar, descubrí lo buen amigo que puede ser... y en 6to fue cuando sucedió todo... y ahora estamos juntos. Me gusta mucho estar con él y tenerlo siempre conmigo, y aunque tarde bastante, me estoy dando cuenta de a poco de todas las cosas que siempre sentí por él. Y a pesar de todo, se que si esta relación con Ron se termina algún día (espero que no), él seguirá siendo mi amigo, como Harry... los tres juntos, siempre.

El trío se encontraba en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, en su ultimo día en Hogwarts. Estaban inmersos en sus pensamientos... con la mirada perdida. La melancolía reinaba en el ambiente.

Wow!... nunca pensé que este día llegaría en realidad...

Si... a decir verdad yo tampoco

No quiero terminar Hogwarts... esto ya es cotidiano para mi... es decir... ya no vamos a despertarnos por la mañana pensando en las clases que tenemos por delante, bajar a la sala común de Gryffindor e ir a desayunar los tres juntos... sentir la emoción de un partido de Quidditch que se acerca... – decía Harry con las lagrimas a punto de brotar de sus ojos.

Demasiados recuerdos... pasaron rápido estos 7 años...

Si... tienes razón, todavía parece ayer cuando los conocí en el tren – recordó ella

Y cuando te salvamos del Troll – dijo Ron

Y cuando me enfrenté con Voldemort por primera vez... por la piedra filosofal...

Si... es increíble que todo se termine así como así...

Se termina una etapa... pero comienza otra – dijo Hermione

Pero nunca vamos a dejar atrás todo esto

Ron y Hermione se miraron directo a los ojos y se fundieron en un beso

Oh... no otra vez!

Disculpa amigo... – dijo Ron sonriendo pícaramente

Creo que me voy a buscar a tu hermana, Ron

No... ya esta, Harry... no importa

Esta bien

Un profundo silencio los embargó por unos cuantos minutos

Y como piensan que seguirá todo después de esto?

Habrá que ver... ya no estarán un motón de cosas que nos acompañaron en estos 7 años... pero vamos, chicos, no podemos deprimirnos, sabíamos que este día iba a llegar, y hay que enfrentar lo que venga...

Siempre que estemos juntos, no creo que haya problema

Eso nunca lo dudes...

Juntos pase lo que pase

Siempre...

Y en ese momento de tristeza y emoción a los tres se les paso un solo pensamiento por la cabeza: la amistad es mas fuerte que cualquier cosa... y Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger estaban destinados a estar juntos...

* * *

y?... que les pareció?

ya se que es muy cursi, es que asi me salen a mi las cosas! jaja...

aprovecho para decir una cosa!... LEAN MIS OTROS DOS FF!

muchas gracias, dejenme rr, please! que son importantisimos para mi!

los quiere

su amiga

Merodeadora...


End file.
